The Gang find FanFiction
by mzdarkstar
Summary: .ONESHOT. The Gang. I'm sure you know who they are! What if they found Fanfiction, and found out what the pairings were, what oneshots were, what SLASH was? Read to find out . . . slight Troyella, Chaylor, Ryelsi.


**Okay, so I was trying to think outside the box for HSM story ideas and came up with this.**

**With lots thanks to DramaticStarlet for use of story mention. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it :(**

* * *

"I'm so bored" declared Troy, lounging on the computer chair. 

The Gang were lounging in the Computer room, where they did their Information Computer Technology lessons. **(A.N. Is that what they call it in America?)**

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason on one side. Martha, Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay on the other. In the middle was Kelsi and Ryan.

"Ditto," sighed Gabriella, and everyone agreed.

"I love Bring It On." sighed Jason randomly. "The main girl in it is really hot. Torrance."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Jason, that's a fictional character! The actress's name is . . ." Taylor frowned.

"Kirsten Dunst." mutted Kelsi.

"That's it!" said Zeke enthusiastically, not knowing or caring who said it.

"I don't know who 'Kirsten' is, and I don't care. Torrance rocks. I'm her fan." declared Jason, making everyone laugh harder.

"Then you're a Fan of Fiction," snorted Chad, and everyone was laughoing so hard, their cheeks and stomachs hurt, almost crying of laughter.

As everyone laughed and joked, spinning round on their wheely chair, not using their computers and just chillin', talking to each other.

Kelsi was the only one who was 'out' of it. She was lost in her own world, typing random things she heard them say in the Google Search Engine.

She typed '_Bring it On_', and found a website of the movie, which didn't interest her much. Then she put '_Kirsten Dunst_', and browsed for a while, but she wanted something new, and interesting.

Then . . . she put in '_fan of fiction_'.

And something caught her eye. it said. Unleash your imaginaion. It read underneath; World's largest fanfiction archive and forum where fanfic writers and readers around the globe gather to share their passion.

'What the . . . ?' She thought, raising an eyebrow. She double clicked on it. It had categories, like Comics, Books, Game, and Movies.

"What'cha doin, Kel?" asked Ryan, peering over her shoulder. Everyone's laughs died down to listen; they had nothing else to talk about anyway.

"I found this site." she said quietly, feeling uneasy because everyone was listening.

Thinking of _Bring It On_, Kelsi clicked on _Movies_.

"What do you _do_ on it?" asked Ryan.

"It looks like . . ." Kelsi scrolled down, and noticed lots of familiar names in the Movies category. " . . . you write stories about things that have already been done."

"What's the point?" snorted Zeke, and Chad yawned, bored and tired.

"Do they have _Bring It On_ on there?" said Jason excitedly, Kelsi nodded.

"It's not a dirty site, is it?" said Gabriella suspiciously, and Sharpay, who had been unusually quiet, started laughing uncontrollably. She caught the eyes of others, and they joined in, laughing at Sharpay who laughed at Gabriella.

"Well, we _are_ in High School!" protested Gabriella, and one by one, everyone else joined in. As Gabriella said 'High School' something caught her eye; 'High School Musical'.

At exactly the same time Gabriella said it.

"It's a sign . . ." Kelsi whispered, and clicked on it.

"Oh . . . my God!" Kelsi gasped, and the others were silent at once, caught unaware.

"Kelsi? What is it?" said Troy hurriedly.

"You guys had better look at this," Kelsi said faintly. Slowly, everyone got up from tgheir wheely chairs, and crowded round her computer.

What they saw freaked them out.

"What the . . . ?!" stammered Sharpay.

"Oh my gosh," Gabriella whispered.

"I don't get it." Jason said finally, scratching his head.

"Then let me explain it to you." said Troy, trembling with rage. "Somebody . . . these people have been writing about _us_."

"That's why our names are in all these stories . . ." said Zeke quietly.

"Oh come on!" Chad said, throwing his arms up in disbelief, and anger. "Anyone could be called Troy, or Chad, or Gabriella. But Sharpay and Zeke and Kelsi? Those names are unique enough as it is!"

"It's obvious they've been writing about us." growled Ryan. "It can't be coincidence that our names are all in the same place!"

"But look at this!" said Taylor, pointing to the screen. "East High . . . that proves our theory. Oneshot, don't know what that is."

"Look," said Kelsi, working it out. "Look at the grey writing. Every story that has '_Oneshot_' in the summary is only one chapter."

"And what about _these_ words?" said Troy, pointing to where he meant. "Troyella? Troypay? What . . . what is that? Kelsi?"

"Um . . ." hesitated Kelsi. Everyone was relying on her for the answers just because she found the site, but she'd never been on it in her life.

"Wait." Kelsi began randomly opening stories, and scanning them. When she's looked at about three stories, she swung round on her wheely chair to face them. "Wow . . ." she breathed. "Troyella . . . Troy . . . Gabriella!"

"Woah!" everyone shouted and took a step back, apart from Troy and Gabriella who looked at each other.

"Troypay . . . Troy and Sharpay!" Chad yelped, realising. Sharpay went pink, and couldn't look Troy in the eyes.

"And Chadpay," Kelsi said slyly, and everyone knew who that was immediately. Chad and Sharpay retched, revolted at the thought.

"What the hell _is_ this?" said Zeke in shock.

"Look!" said Jason, pointing. "Ryelsi!" Everyone had to think a bit harder for this, but Ryan understood at once, and grinned at Kelsi. She blushed and looked back at the computer screen, as the others caught up.

"_And_ Rytha . . ." said Martha, who'd been strangely quiet. She hadn't had much to say before, but now . . . "There's loads of these . . . . conjunction names!" Kelsi muttered 'pairings', correcting her.

"Hey, look!" Kelsi burbled, as she clicked on profile pages. "There's some sort of feud between Troyella and Troypay."

"What?!" said Troy in disbelief.

"It's like these people are fans of these pairings!" said Ryan lowly. "They're choosing who they want Troy to be with . . ."

" . . . And Troy doesn't have a clue." added Jason, and everyone glanced at Troy. Weary, he went to sit down, and everyone followed suit.

"Troy's not the only one!" said Kelsi suddenly. At that moment, the bell went, and the lesson was over, but no one moved. "There's this user called _Mzdarkstar_, and she has the list of every pairing there is in the High School Musical catergory!"

Everyone rushed back to the computer, and this is what they read;

Troyella, Troypay, Traylor, Trelsi, Troytha,  
Chadella, Chadpay, Chaylor, Chelsi, Chartha,  
Ryella, Rypay, Rylor, Ryelsi, Rytha,  
Zekella, Zekepay, Zekelor, Zelsi, Zeketha,  
Jasella, Japay, Jaylor, Jelsi, and Jastha.

**(A.N. This really is on my profile, btw.)**

Silence lingered for a _long_ time.

And even after everyone finished reading, no one spoke.

"I've had enough." said Zeke, sickened. "Zekella? Zekelor? Not for me." He grabbed his stuff. "I'm outta here."

After that, everyone slowly left, as the lesson was over anyway. Kelsi stayed to explore a bit more, and she found a _whole_ load of new things.

**…HSM…**

"Hey." said Troy, entering the classroom. It was empty, apart from the gang, who where waiting for him, as he was the last person to turn up.

"Okay," Kelsi said tentively. "I know you're wondering why I called you here. I'm glad you all came, everyone's shocked and -" She paused. "Look, this morning we found something really _weird_, but we can't ignore it. We have to -"

"Hello?" said Zeke loudly. "Weird? These people are writing about _us_, about _our lives_. Not only is that perverted, sick, wrong, desperate, and -"

"Fun?" said Gabriella. Every head whipped round to look at her, and Zeke's mouth fell open. "It's fun!" she said lightly. "C'mon, let's face it; it's not doing any harm! No one is offended, so -"

"Oh," said Kelsi sheepishly. "Yeah." Everyone's gaze on her.

"What are you not telling us, Kelsi?" said Troy slowly.

Kelsi took a deep breath. "I looked at it a bit more, and on the website . . . there's this thing . . . called _Slash_."

"What about it," said Taylor, edgy. "What _is_ it?"

"Hey," Chad nudged her softly. "Give her a chance, she'll tell you." Taylor gave him a small smile.

"Chaylor," guffawed Jason excitedly, but stupidly. The others glared at him.

"Don't ever say that again." hissed Zeke. Chad and Troy looked at him, then at each other, not sure why he was so uptight. Troy sipped the Ribena he was holding, and everyone who had a drink in their hand copied.

"Slash," put in Kelsi quickly, "Slash are pairings . . . lesbian and gay pairings."

Every person who was drinking spat their drink out at once, and everyone who wasn't almost fell off the chair they sat on.

"Excuse me?" said Ryan.

"You . . . are . . . joking," said Sharpay in a low voice.

"I found that out by searching random stories, because mzdarkstar, or Star as she calls herself, didn't put them on her list."

"Go her," said Jason hoarsely.

"So," said Gabriella, trying to get her head around it and shifting in her chair. "So, if me and Taylor were a pair, say, that would be . . . ?" she began.

"Gablor. Or Tabriella. Gablor's official though."

"What about . . ." Sharpay swallowed, her face losing colour. "Me and . . ." she looked at Ryan, who clutched his stomach at the very thought.

"It's boy and girl, so that's not slash." informed Kelsi. "It was on Star's list I think. That's Rypay."

"No it's not," Zeke's voice trembled with rage, "That's incest and it's sick!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," whined Ryan, as Sharpay went completely pale.

"How come no one noticed that on the list?" said Martha quietly, frowning.

"This is _screwed_ . . . _up_." said Chad, folding his arms.

"What the flip _is_ this site . . ." whispered Troy.

Kelsi began, "This main slashes are Choy, Gablor, Gabpay - " Everyone roared at Kelsi, cutting her off.

"Kelsi, we _really_ don't want to know that!" screeched Sharpay.

"We have to shut this site down . . ." whispered Zeke, and everyone heard him. Silence. It was a crazy idea, but the teenagers we so enraged, they didn't care.

"How can we, though?" said Martha. "We're not computer experts . . ."

"I don't care, we'll find a way." said Sharpay passionately. "This has gone too far."

"Guys . . ." said Taylor, tired. "Look, we can't do anything right now, so lets sleep on it and meet tomorrow."

The Gang agreed, at went home with heavy hearts, think of what people wrote, or will write about them.

The only person who was mad enough to do something about it . . . was Sharpay.

**…HSM…**

They _didn't_ meet the next day. Or the day after that.

Schoolwork piled up on them so much, they couldn't really think about anything else, and by the time they'd actually managed to meet, a few weeks had passed. They met up for the sake of it, because they remebered they had to.

They didn't remember the reason.

"Wow. It's been ages!" said Kelsi, and the others nodded. They were at a park, lolling on the fresh grass as the wind blew through their hair.

Sharpay huffed. "I can't stand the whole balancing between home life, school life . . . and drama life, which is completely seperate for me!" The teenagers laughed, expect for Ryan and Kelsi who knew all too wel what she meant.

Jason sighed, and said "It's been so long, I've forgotten why we were meeting . . ." They frowned.

"I hought we were meeting just for the sake of hanging out with each other . . . " mumbled Zeke.

"I remember it was about a website, and that's it." frowned Gabriella. "What was it called again?"

Everyone looked at Kelsi . . . and . . . she couldn't remember. "It began with F?" she said unhelpfully, but wistfully.

"What about the girl?" said Chad quickly. "Star!" The was a round of 'Oh yeah!' as they remembered.

"If we put 'Star' in Google, do you know how many results would come up?" scorned Kelsi. "Millions! Star is _way_ too common!"

"At least he had an idea," Zeke shot at her. "You can't even remember-"

"Everyone just _calm down_." Martha said sternly, before sighing. "She's right though. There's no point. Can anyone remember the conversation we had before? That might trigger Kelsi's memory . . ."

No one could remember it.

"Guys," said Sharpay, "The day after we found the site, I got in touch with someone, and asked them to post this little entry . . . and I contacted the girl through Youtube . . ." she paused. "I just wrote what I felt on all those stupid couple stuff."

Everyone held their breath, and hoped that Sharpay would remember something. Anything . . ."All I know is that it was called My Thoughts," Sharpay sighed, and the others joined in. It was silent after that, and they decided to leave it.

What could they do? Maybe they were all coincidently dreaming the same thing. The site might have closed down already, for all they knew. They could hardly remember what it was about, only that they didn't like it.

So . . . they went on. Lived their lives. And guess what? A few months after that, they forgot about the whole thing completely.

Like it never existed.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it realistic enough? ****The ending was a bit floppy, sorry about that!**

**It was fun writing it, so if you liked it too, please review!**

**Star x x x **

**P.S. Don't forget to check out **DramaticStarlet**'s story, called **My Thoughts!


End file.
